Dark love and red roses
by Meltrach
Summary: Je suis partagée entre le blanc et le noir, la vengeance et le pardon, l'amour et la haine... Si seulement le destin avait tourné autrement pour moi, si seulement je n'avais pas croisé ton regard Klaus... Si seulement je n'avait pas été là à ce moment là. Tout aurait été différent... Je m'appelle Meera et je vis en enfer avec pour seule un amour dangereux et une rose rouge...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre ** 1

-**Meera ?! Ouhou !** Souffla Lisa d'un air agacé.

La brune releva la tête, légèrement déconcertée.

**-Oui, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?** Répondit enfin celle-ci.  
>-<strong>Ca fait 5 minutes que je t'appelle, t'as la tête dans les nuages ou quoi ?<strong>

La cloche venait de sonner, le cours d'histoire était terminé.

-**Désolée... Ce cours est tellement soporiphique, je dormais les yeux ouverts, tu me disais quoi ?** Demanda Meera en se levant de sa chaise.  
><strong>-Je te disais qu'on allait étudier chez Brad Dikerson ce soir, ça te dirait de venir ?<strong>  
><strong>-Brad ? Je...oui... je veux bien venir...<strong> Bégaya Meera en essayant de dissimuler sa joie.  
>-<strong>Toi alors, tu ne sais pas cacher tes sentiments hein !<strong> La taquina Lisa tout en sortant de la classe.  
><strong>On se voit ce soir alors ?<strong>  
>-<strong>Oui à ce soir !<strong> Rétorqua Meera en rejettant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

Elle prit son sac et se precipita vers la sortie du lycée, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour elle de pouvoir se retrouver seul à seul avec Brad. Elle monta dans sa voiture tout en pensant à la tenue qu'elle mettrait ce soir. Il lui fallait quelque chose de sexy mais qui restait décent.  
>Elle n'habitait pas loin de l'école, ses parents, qui, étaient souvent en voyage, lui avaient laissé leur villa, ainsi que leur voiture. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été très stricts, Meera bénéficiait d'énormèment de liberté, la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire et ça, peu importe les circonstances, était de s'aventurer dans le Vieux Carré, un quartier de la Nouvelle Orléans, où les vampires et d'autres créatures surnaturelles régnaient. C'était un quartier froid, où la terreur et la cruauté régnaient.<br>Meera arriva enfin chez elle, elle déposa son sac sur la table du salon et alluma son pc, elle mit Bad things de Meiko, elle adorait écouter cette chanson, elle augmenta le volume et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait mettre, une robe noire qu'elle avait achetée récemment, elle était simple certes, mais allait merveilleusement bien avec ses grands yeux noirs.  
>Meera était une fille très attirante, elle avait les traits très sombres et mystérieux, ses grands yeux en forme d'amande en laissaient plus d'un sans voix. Mais tout ça était sans importance, le seul garçon qui l'intéressait était Brad.<br>Elle, qui avait toujours eu énormèment d'assurance, bafouillait et bégayait quand celui-ci était dans les parages. Mais ce soir, ça allait être différent, elle le charmerait avec sa douce voix et ses yeux de gazelle. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe et arrangea son eyeliner noir puis enfila ses bottes. Elle était prête, elle s'appretait à franchir la porte quand elle se rappela soudain que le but de cette soirée entres amis était d'étudier et se rendre chez Brad sans livres aurait été ridicule. Elle prit son sac, qui contenait les cours du jour et se précipita vers sa voiture.  
>Brad habitait à dix minutes de chez elle, ses parents étaient de très riches banquiers, cependant Brad ne lui avait jamais paru matérialiste ou superficiel... Il était tout simplement parfait. Elle se gara devant la maison des Dikerson, et sonna à la porte, il faisait très sombre.<p>

**-Meera !** S'exclama joyeusement un jeune homme en lui ouvrant la porte. Il avait de beaux petits yeux marrons et une allure assez sportive.  
>-<strong>Salut Brad,<strong> répondit timidement Meera en essayant de dissimuler sa timidité.  
><strong>Les autres sont déjà là ?<strong>  
>-<strong>Oui ils sont tous là, on attendait plus que toi.<strong>  
>Brad referma la porte d'entrée et fit signe à la petite brune de le suivre.<br>La maison était spéctaculaire, encore plus luxueuse que celle de Meera. Il y avait des portes en vitres partout, le mobilier semblait avoir coûté une fortune. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger, qui, servait visiblement de « salle d'étude ».

-**Regardez qui je vous amène !** Annonça Brad à l'attention du groupe qui était assis autour de la table ronde.  
>-<strong>Il était temps, j'ai fini par croire que les mathématiques ne t'intéressaient pas autant que ça,<strong> lança Lisa sur un ton ironique.  
>-<strong>Bon où en étions-nous ?<strong> Demanda une fille assez ronde d'un ton impatient.  
>-<strong>On était aux intégrales<strong>, répondit Brad en ouvrant une cannette de soda.

Meera s'installa près de lui, elle aurait préféré s'asseoir en face pour pouvoir mieux admirer son regard, mais il y avait déjà Sophie, une élève qui suivait les mêmes cours d'histoire qu'elle. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail  
>Après une petite heure le téléphone de Brad se mit soudain à sonner. Celui-ci s'excusa et s'isola dans la pièce d'à côté. Meera faisait mine d'écouter les explications de Sophie tout en essayant de percevoir des échos de la conversation de Brad au téléphone.<br>Brad réapparut après dix bonnes minutes.

-**Les gars ça vous dirait de passer la soirée au Babylon Club ? Y a un groupe d'enfer qui joue, les gars de mon équipe de foot passent la soirée là bas** ! S'exclama-t'il d'un ton énergetique.  
>-<strong>Au Babylon Club ? Celui du Vieux Carré ?<strong> Demanda Lisa avec curiosité.  
>-<strong>Oui,<strong> répondit Brad.  
>-<strong>Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux,<strong> déclara Meera en évitant le regard de Lisa.  
>-<strong>Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ces histoires de vampires ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tous mes potes seront là, on sera bien protegé, ne t'en fais pas<strong>, la rassura Brad.

Meera hésitait, c'était une occasion en or, elle pourrait enfin se rapprocher de Brad mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle réfléchit un instant.

-**Allez viens, ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus sortie, on devient beaucoup trop sages **! Insista Lisa.  
>-<strong>Ok, c'est d'accord<strong>, souffla finalement Meera.  
>-<strong>On prend ma voiture, y a assez de places pour six personnes<strong>, lança Brad en enfilant sa veste en cuire.

Les six jeunes suivirent Brad jusqu'à sa voiture avant d'y monter les uns après les autres.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas**, murmura Lisa en voyant l'expression inquiète de Meera.  
><strong>On va bien s'amuser.<strong>

Ils arrivèrent dans une ville sombre, éclairée par la lumière des bars et des cafés. De nombreuses personnes trainaient dans les rues, certaines dansaient, d'autres se saoulaient. Brad se gara devant le Babylon Club.  
>C'était un bar assez grand, il y avait des portiers qui contrôlaient une file immense. Quand ce fût au tour de Meera d'entrer, le portier la dévisagea avec un sourire pervers. Celle-ci le regarda avec mépris avant de rejoindre Lisa qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. La musique était à fond les gens sautaient partout, criaient, fumaient et dansaient.<p>

-**On se prend un verre**, suggéra Lisa qui semblait excitée rien qu'à l'idée de le proposer.  
>-<strong>Non je veux pas, je me sens mal à l'aise prends en un pour toi seulement<strong>, répondit Meera nerveuse en cherchant Brad du regard.

Elle le repéra assez rapidement, il était avec ses amis footballeurs entrain de draguer une petite rousse à forte poitrine.

-**Pff**, **quel idiot...** Pensa-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Lisa l'avait également vu.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, il fait ça pour impressionner ses bouffons de potes, je suis sûre qu'au fond elle ne l'intéresse pas tant que ça**, la rassura Lisa en buvant un gorgée de tequila.  
><strong>Viens on va danser, j'adore cette chanson !<strong>

C'était summer love de Justin Timberlake.

Meera suivit Lisa à contre cœur, elle aurait voulu être dans son lit à penser à la journée du lendemain, mais au lieu de cela, elle était dans un des quartiers les plus dangereux de la Nouvelle Orléans.  
>Lisa était bourrée, elle se déhanchait, les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur de l'alcool. Meera fit quelques mouvements des hanches pour ne pas paraître coincée.<br>Après la troisième chanson, Meera abandonna Lisa qui dansait avec un allemand à présent. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dames afin de se raffraichir le visage avec de l'eau froide.  
>Elle jetta un dernier coup d'œil à Brad, qui, était occupé à danser avec cette rousse qu'il dragait quelques minutes auparavant. Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Elle apperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux chatains, qui, pouvaient paraître blonds vus d'un certain angle, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu effrayant et ses lèvres d'un rouge flamboyant.<p>

-**Tu m'as l'air assez distraite ma chérie**, souffla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.  
>-<strong>Je... désolée<strong>, balbutia Meera.

Il avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez cet homme, elle remarqua soudain des tâches de sang sur son t-shirt.  
>Une vague de panique s'empara d'elle. Il la regarda d'un air amusé et lui bloqua le chemin.<p>

-**Eh Klaus, n'embête pas mes clientes voyons, surtout quand elles sont aussi charmantes**, s'exclama soudain un autre jeune homme qui rejoignit le dénommé Klaus.  
>-<strong>Qu'allons-nous faire de celle-ci Marcel ? Elle est à croquer<strong>, déclara Klaus en la dévorant des yeux.  
>Marcel fixa Meera droit dans les yeux et lui souffla : « tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dit et offrir ton cou à mon ami ».<p>

-**Laissez-moi tranquille**, ordonna Meera paniquée.  
>-<strong>Tiens tiens, l'hypnose ne fonctionne pas sur elle, tu as pris de la verveine ma belle ?<strong> Lui demanda Klaus en la devisageant curieusement.  
>-<strong>C'est qui ces gars<strong> ? S'écria soudain la voix de Lisa qui venait de rejoindre Meera.

Marcel s'empara de Lisa, la plaqua contre le mur et dégagea ses cheveux de son cou.

-**Lâche-la immédiatement !** Cria Meera en tremblant.  
>-<strong>Ne sois pas jalouse, je vais m'occuper de toi<strong>, murmura Klaus en la plaquant à son tour contre le mur.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle voulait se déconnecter de la réalité et oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais les cris de Lisa ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Elle sentit le souffle de Klaus dans son cou, puis ses lèvres puis un baiser, puis plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et apperçut Lisa au sol inconsciente.

-**Eloignez-vous d'elle !** Cria-t-elle en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie  
>-<strong>Elle s'en remettra, ce n'est rien de méchant<strong>, déclara Klaus amusé.  
>-<strong>ALLEZ AU DIABLE !<strong> Hurla Meera tout en essayant de réveiller Lisa.

Il sourit machiavéliquement avant de s'en aller en compagnie de Marcel.  
>Lisa ouvrit enfin les yeux, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir pas la force de se lever. Meera l'aida à se mettre debout sur ses jambes et l'amena au lavabot des toilettes pour lui jeter de l'eau à la figure.<p>

-**Ca va mieux ?** Lui demanda t'elle.  
>-<strong>Meera fais moi sortir d'ici<strong>, la supplia Lisa.  
>-<strong>Ok, tout de suite<strong>, souffla Meera les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie tout en regardant autour d'elle, Brad était à présent au bar entrain de parler à Antonio le gardien de l'équipe de foot.  
>Meera cherchait désespérément un taxi du regard. Elle apperçut Klaus et Marcel debout devant une vitrine de magasin en compagnie d'une dizaine d'hommes.<p>

-**Viens vite il faut qu'on s'éloigne de là**, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle apperçurent un taxi au bout de la rue, elles y montèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles ne le purent tout en remerciant le chauffeur.

-**Tu vas bien ?** Murmura Meera doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du chauffeur.  
>-<strong>On aurait jamais dû venir<strong>, déclara Lisa le regard vide.

Meera sortit un mouchoir de son sac et le donna à Lisa afin qu'elle puisse essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui se trouvaient sur sa robe rose.  
>Le chauffeur les observait depuis son retroviseur.<p>

-**C'trop dangereux de venir ici, j'suppose que c'est ces saletés de vampires qui vous ont fait ça ?** Cracha en evitant de justesse un pigeon qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la route.

Aucune des deux ne repondit. Elles n'avaient pas la force de converser et encore moins avec un inconnu.

-**Vous savez, ils sont sans pitié et ne font aucun cadeau, ils mordent peu importe qui s'trouve devant eux, ils s'en fichent, c'est d'vrais monstres**, poursuivit-il.

Meera se rappela soudain qu'elle, aussi, avait été mordue. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait oublié de verifié son cou. Elle jetta un coup d'œil attentif à sa robe, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang.

**-Lisa s'il te plaît tu peux vérifier mon cou ?**

Lisa se pencha vers le cou de Meera en utilisant la lumière de son téléphone pour pouvoir mieux voir.

**-Il n'y a rien, ils ne t'ont rien fait à toi.**  
>-<strong>Mais c'est pas possible, il s'est approché de mon cou<strong>, s'exclama Meera surprise.  
>-<strong>Bah faut croire que ce connard s'est dégonflé à la dernière minute<strong>, se fâcha Lisa tout en pliant son mouchoir.  
>-<strong>C'pas possible ça mademoiselle ! Un vampire ça se dégonfle pas, faite gaffe à vous ma ptite, ils aiment bien jouer aux courses poursuites<strong>, dit le chauffeur avec sa grosse voix.

Meera ne répondit pas, elle posa sa tête sur la vitre. Elle sentit une inquiétude l'envahir.  
>Pourquoi ce vampire, Klaus, ne lui avait rien fait ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissée saine et sauve ?<br>Elle ferma les yeux et revit le sourire démoniaque de ce vampire si arrogant...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre** **2**  
><strong><br>**

Lisa avait passé la nuit chez Meera, elles avaient toutes les deux besoin l'une de l'autre après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Meera se réveilla la première, elle jetta un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone, elle avait reçu un message de Brad.

_Je m'excuse pour hier soir, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, j'aurais voulu passer la soirée avec toi mais mes potes m'ont pris la tête, réponds moi au plus vite pour qu'on puisse_ _rattraper ça... Brad._

Pendant un instant Meera hésita à répondre, finalement elle déposa son téléphone et fila sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Lisa dormait comme un bébé, elle ne voulait pas la réveiller, la soirée d'hier avait été plus que difficile.

Elle ouvra les armoires les unes après les autres, il n'y avait rien à se mettre sous la dent, elle avait, une fois de plus, oublié de faire les courses. Elle réussit quand même à trouver un sachet de biscuits potables et du lait.

Ca fera l'affaire, pensa-t'elle, de toute manière elle n'avait pas très faim.

-**Bonjour**, souffla Lisa d'une voix fatiguée en descendant les escaliers.

-**Salut, t'as bien dormi** ? demanda Meera en avalant un morceau de biscuit.

-**Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je n'ai jamais autant mal dormi de ma vie...**

-**Y a rien d'autre à manger, va falloir faire avec ça,** lança Meera en voyant Lisa fouiller dans les armoires.

-**J'ai pas faim de toute manière, je vais aller me coiffer...**

Lisa monta en direction de la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant.

-**Oh mon Dieu !** Cria-t-elle soudain.

Meera lâcha son bol de biscuits et monta les marches en sa direction aussi vite que possible.

-**Qu'est ce que t'as ?!** Demanda Meera essoufflée en voyant Lisa devant le mirroir.

**-Regade les cernes que j'ai ! C'est affreux !** Râla Lisa en coiffant ses cheveux blonds.

-**J'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu m'as fais peur**...

-**Justement ça ne va pas ! En plus j'ai oublié mon anti-cerne chez moi.**

**-Je crois qu'on a quand même de plus grands problèmes que tes cernes,** souffla Meera en regardant furtivement le cou de Lisa.

-**C'est bon Meera, c'est passé, oublions ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds aux Vieux Carré, plutôt mourir ! Mais je dois avouer que ces deux gars étaient plutôt mignons...**

-**Lisa c'est une blague ? Ces gars ont failli nous tuer !** S'exclama Meera choquée.

-**Oh c'est bon ! T'as jamais entendu parler du syndrome de Lisbonne ?**

**-Le syndrôme de Stockholm Lisa...** La corrigea Meera

-**Oui fin, c'est la même chose... T'as eu des nouvelles de Brad ?**

**-Oui, il m'a envoyé un message, il veut qu'on se voit,** répondit Meera en detournant le regard.

-**Et ... ?** Insista Lisa

-**Je veux passer à autre chose, il nous est arrivé un truc affreux hier, il n'est pas venu une seule fois nous parler de toute la soirée, il a préféré faire l'imbécile avec ses potes.**

-**Je comprends. Bon tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui pour oublier cette satanée soirée ?**Demanda Lisa en étalant de la crème sur son visage.

- **Rien, je veux rester chez moi, je veux appeler ma mère elle me manque**, déclara tristement Meera en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-**Moi je dois passer chez mon père aujourd'hui ! Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas et oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est fini maintenant**, ajouta Lisa en prenant Meera dans ses bras.

Meera la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. C'était une belle journée de printemps, la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir. Les examens arrivaient à grand pas.

Plus que quelques semaines et elle serait enfin libre, elle pourra enfin s'incrire à l'université, commencer une nouvelle vie et surtout ne plus être obligée de voir Brad. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère, elle tomba sur sa boîte à message comme d'habitude.

**Salut maman, tu me manques beaucoup ça fait une semaine que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles, rappelle moi dès que tu peux, bisous.**

La journée s'annonçait longue, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'allonger sur le divan, lire un livre et surtout de se vider la tête. Elle fouilla dans sa bibliothèque, le premier livre sur lequel elle tomba fut _« confession d'un vampire assoiffé d'amour et de sang »._

Elle jetta le livre au fond de la bibliothèque, derrière le dictionnaire et continua à fouiller parmi les autres bouquins. Elle opta finalement pour un livre d'Agatha Christie.

Elle se plongea dans la lecture en s'attardant sur chaque détail et en oubliant la réalité.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Rebekah ne sois pas stupide, tu as passé l'âge des gamineries il me semble, c'est ridicule, pourquoi Diable voudrais-tu aller à ce bal ?<strong> Demanda Klaus en s'accoudant au mur.

-**Depuis quand me dis-tu ce que je dois faire ? Même si j'allais en enfer en quoi ça te concernerait ?** répondit Rebekah d'un ton menaçant.

-**C'est ridicule**, ajouta Klaus en éclatant de rire méchamment.

**Ma pauvre sœur, que crois-tu ? Que tu trouveras ton petit prince charmant et que vous vous embrasserez au clair de lune peut être ?**

-**Je t'ai dis que ça ne te regardait pas !** Vociféra Rebekah.

Klaus éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, sa sœur était tellement puérile et prévisible, il la connaissait par cœur. Il saisit ses clés et sortit, Marcel devait l'attendre depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

* * *

><p>Meera ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était endormie sur la page 57. Il était déjà 17 heures. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit deux appels manqués, c'était Brad. Il n'y avait aucun appel de sa mère ni même un message. Elle fût déçue de constater cette ignorance dont elle était victime.<p>

Le lundi matin fut pénible, comme tous les autres lundis matin de l'année.

D'autant plus que la journée commençait avec deux heures de chimie avec le professeur Ved.

-**Mademoiselle Cheler, trouvez-vous que c'est le moment approprié pour vous refaire les ongles**, demanda le professeur de chimie agacé à Lisa.

Lisa souffla et rangea lentement sa lime à ongle dans son sac.

-**Je vous remercie de votre immense gratitude mademoiselle Cheler**, souffla Ved ironiquement en roulant des yeux.

-**J'en peux plus de son cours, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me jeter d'un pont**, chuchota Meera à Lisa.

Celle-ci pouffa de rire et murmura : **t'as déjà choisi ta robe pour le bal ?**

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux quand Ved fit tomber sa bouteille d'eau en mimant le fonctionnement d'une réaction.

-**Non pas encore, je ne sais même pas si je viendrai,** rétorqua Meera en griffonant sur sa feuille.

-**Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu vas venir que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je vais passer au magasin de robes cette après midi tu viens avec ?**

-**Oui je veux bien**, finit par répondre Meera.

La cloche sonna enfin, Meera sortit de la classe et marcha en direction de la classe de littérature quand soudain quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

-**Salut Brad**, dit-elle d'un ton pressé.

-**T'as pas répondu à mes appels ni à mon message, tu m'en veux tant que ça ?** demanda Brad en la fixant dans les yeux.

-**Désolée, j'étais occupée**, répondit sèchement Meera.

-**Tu fais quoi cette aprem ? Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ?**

**-Désolée j'ai déjà prévu d'aller avec Lisa voir des robe pour le bal.**

**-T'as déjà un cavalier ?**

-**Non et toi ?** Demanda Meera en se forçant à porter son regard ailleurs.

-**Bientôt, il faut juste qu'elle me donne l'occasion de l'inviter**, déclara-t-il en souriant.

**Ce soir t'es libre ?**

-**Euh... oui je crois,** hésita Meera

-**C'est parfait, on se voit ce soir !**

Il partit sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre.

Le magasin de robes était immense, il y avait des robes de toutes sortes, même des robes osées. Lisa commença à en mettre plusieurs sur son bras afin de pouvoir les essayer.

-**Prends surtout pas celle-là**, ordonna Meera en la voyant regarder une robe violette à paillettes

-**Quoi t'aimes pas ?** Demanda Lisa étonnée.

-**On dirait un costume pour carnaval...** Rétorqua Meera en caressant le voile d'une robe noire.

-**Tu n'essaies rien toi ?**

-**Je cherche...**

Lisa rentra dans la cabine d'essayage. Après avoir essayé huit robes, elle opta pour une longue robe rose.

-**Dommage que tu n'aies rien trouvé**, déclara celle-ci en sortant son porte feuille à la caisse.

-**C'est rien, je trouverai sûrement quelque chose plus tard**, murmura Meera avant de s'apercevoir que la vendeuse écoutait leur conversation avec curiosité.

-**Vous n'avez rien trouvé madame**, s'exclama celle-ci étonnée.

-**Il y a beaucoup de belles robes, mais ce n'est pas trop mon style...** Avoua Meera en essayant d'éviter de vexer la vendeuse.

-**Le rouge vous irait bien ! Suivez moi j'ai quelque chose pour vous** !

Meera la suivit à contrecoeur.

Elles allèrent dans le troisième rayon, la vendeuse sortit une longue robe rouge et la montra aux deux jeunes filles.

-**Alors vous aimez ?** demanda-t'elle fièrement

-**Elle est magnifique !** s'exclama Lisa.

**Meera il faut absolument que tu la prennes !**

-**Il faut d'abord que je l'essaie**, déclara Meera en analysant du regard les moindres détails de la robe.

Meera prit la robe des mains de la vendeuse et se dirigea vers une cabine d'essayage où elle enfila la robe, elle eût du mal à fermer la tirette du dos.

-**Lisa tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?**

Lisa la rejoignit et ferma d'un seul coup sec la tirette.

-**Elle juste parfaite madame !** Décrata la vendeuse toute excitée.

-**T'en penses quoi Lisa ?** Demanda Meera.

-**Avec ça crois moi tu ne passeras pas inaperçue, elle te va parfaitement !**

Meera se regarda une dernière fois dans le mirroir.

**Je la prends**, décida-t'elle.

* * *

><p>Brad regarda sa montre, il était déjà 20h et elle n'était toujours pas là, il prit son téléphone et s'apprêta à composer son numéro quand soudain une jeune fille en jeans et t-shirt noir apparue.<p>

-**Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre je trouvais pas de place pour me garer**, s'excusa Meera en s'installant en face de Brad.

-**Non t'inquiète, tu veux boire quelque chose ?** demanda Brad en faisant signe au serveur.

**-Je prendrais un cappuccino s'il vous plait,** répondit Meera en remettant en place ses cheveux.

-**T'étais fort occupée ces derniers temps**, commença Brad en essayant d'engager la conversation.

-**Ah, oui... effectivement, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire.**

-**Ecoute je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir...**

**-C'est oublié Brad...** l'interrompit Meera en souriant.

Il jouait à présent nerveusement avec la salière.

-**Meera, ça te dirait dêtre ma cavalière ?** Finit-il par demander en la fixant de nouveau.

**-Moi ?** demanda Meera avec étonnement.

**Oui je veux bien ! **

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter des cours et des examens. Lorsque Meera monta dans sa voiture, elle sentit une forte sensation de joie lui envahir tout le corps, Brad l'avait invitée au bal, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait hâte d'arriver chez elle pour raconter tout ça à Lisa. A la radio, il passaiet where the lonely ones de Digital Daggers. Elle augmenta le volume et se laissa envahir par la musique et les paroles.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou, voici mon troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong> **3**

Meera composa le numéro de Lisa, celle-ci répondit immédiatement.

-**Devine quoi ?!** Commença Meera toute excitée.

-**Quoi ?**

-**Brad m'a invitée au bal !** répondit Meera.

Lisa lacha un cris de joie avant de poursuivre.

-**Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé un cavalier aujourd'hui !**

-**Qui ça ?** demanda Meera avec curiosité.

-**Antonio ! Le gardien de l'équipe de foot,** répondit Lisa.

-**C'est un ami à Brad. Cette soirée s'annonce très bonne Lisa ! Je sens que ça va être parfait ! J'ai hâte d'y être !**

-**On va boire un truc pour fêter ça !** S'exclama Lisa.

-**Lisa, je viens de rentrer, j'étais justement au café des Madison avec Brad**.

-**On s'en fou ! On doit fêter ça bouge, ton derrière féniasse, je préviens Emilie,** insista Lisa d'un ton énergétique.

-**Ok, ça va, je vous rejoindrais, à tout à l'heure**, finit par dire Meera en rigolant.

* * *

><p>Klaus marchait lentement vers le Babylon Club, le soleil s'était couché depuis un bout de temps. Marcel avait acheté ce club, ou plutôt obligé le propriétaire à le lui céder, depuis déjà un mois.<p>

_« Ce club est un paradis ! Des femmes, du sang humain, de la musique, de l'alcool ...Que rêver de mieux ? »,_disait Marcel.

En effet, ce club connaissait un énorme succès depuis que Marcel gérait l'endroit, les gens venaient de loin pour y passer la soirée.

Klaus poussa la porte du Babylon Club tout en restant prudent.

-**Marcel !** Lança-t-il en guise de salut.

-**Klaus ! Tu es en retard...** répondit Marcel en boutonnant sa chemise.

-**Je m'excuse Rebekah m'a retenu, tu connais les femmes. Alors où va t'on ?**

**-Je dois voir un vieil ami à moi, il nous à attend à dix minutes d'ici**, répondit Marcel.

Il se parfuma et nettoya sa chaussure gauche à l'aide d'un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche.

-**Je suis prêt on prend ma voiture, ajouta-t'il.**

**-Parfait**, répondit Klaus.

Marcel n'avait pas mentit quant à la proximité de leur destination.

Cependant le quartier était tellement différent du Vieux Carré. Il y régnait une atmosphère paisible, et la plupart des gens se connaissaient. Ici, il n'y avait pas de touristes, seulement les habitants du quartier. Le café des Madison, était un petit café modeste qui accueillait en général de jeunes étudiants.

-**Le voilà**, dit Marcel désignant un jeune assit au bar.

Ils le rejoignèrent.

-**Tony !** S'exclama Marcel en tappant sur l'épaule du jeune.

**-Marcel ! ça fait plaisirs de te voir j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas**, lança Tony.

-**On a eu un petit retard, je te présente mon ami Klaus** !

-**Le fameux hybride. J'ai entendu parler de vous**, souffla-t'il en serrant la main de Klaus.

-**Tu t'ennuies pas ici ?** demanda Klaus en s'installant aux côtés de Marcel.

-**C'est pas aussi excitant que le Vieux Carré, mais je m'y suis habitué**, répondit Tony.

-**Tony va au lycée !** Fit remarquer Marcel à Klaus d'un ton moqueur.

Klaus éclata de rire.

-**Tu aimes la compagnie des jeunes prépubères boutonneux**, se moqua Klaus.

Tony souria.

-**C'est un peu ça, oui ... Leur sang en général est très frais**, répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de scotch.

-**Passons aux choses sérieuses**, dit Marcel.

**Je veux que tu travailles pour moi Tony**

-**Admettons que j'accepte ta proposition, quelle sera ma tâche ?** demanda Tony.

-**Assurer mes arrières, et en échange tu pourras accéder à mon buffet à volonté de sang humain. Je suis sûr que ça t'a manqué**, répondit Marcel en fixant à présent Tony.

-**Je m'ennuie énormément dans ce quartier, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action...** Avoua Tony.

-**Raison de plus**, souffla Klaus en jettant à Marcel un regard complice.

Tony se tut, il réfléchissait à la proposition de Marcel, il n'aimait pas être au service de qui que ce soit, mais là c'était trop tentant, il avait besoin de passé d'un cou à un autre comme il le faisait autrefois. Il avait soif, très soif...

-**C'est d'accord**, finit par dire Tony après un moment de réflexion.

-**Bien**, dit Marcel satisfait.

Il fit signe au barman de s'approcher. Il le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit : « Apporte nous la bouteille la plus chère de ce bar ».

-**Tout de suite**, obéit le barman le regard vide.

* * *

><p>Meera poussa la porte du café des Madison, il y avait beaucoup de monde.<p>

-**On s'assied où ?** demanda-t'elle à Lisa et Emilie.

-**On pas vraiment le choix**, répondit Lisa en constatant le nombre de table occcupées.

-**Il y a une table là-bas au coin**, suggéra Emilie en montrant une table près du bar.

-**J'y crois toujours pas, Kim a couché avec Alex !** Commença Lisa dans le but revenir sur la conversation qu'elles avaient eu sur le chemin.

-**C'est fou ce que l'alcool peut faire parfois**, se moqua Emilie en regardant le menu.

**Je vais prendre à manger je meurs de faim.**

-**Moi aussi,** dit Lisa.

**Tu prends rien Meera ?**

-**Non j'ai mangé avant de venir**, répondit celle-ci en regardant le jeune brun au bar.

**C'est pas Antonio là-bas.**

-**Si !** dit Lisa prête à se lever.

-**Attend n'y va pas ! Il n'est pas seul !** Remarqua Emilie en montrant de la tête les deux hommes aux côtés d'Antonio.

**Laisse le venir vers toi c'est plus amusant.**

-**J'y crois pas**, **même pour parler à quelqu'un vous avez besoin de faire des plans**, rigola Meera.

-**Meera depuis que Brad a demandé à ce que tu sois sa cavalière, tu t'es transformée en vraie philosophe**, plaisanta Emilie.

-**Vous avez choisi**, demanda le serveur qui venait de les rejoindre.

-**Deux plats du jour s'il vous plait.**

**-Un coca pour moi,** commanda simplement Meera.

Le serveur prit note de leur commande et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alors tu t'es toujours pas trouvé de fiancée<strong>, demanda chaleureusement Marcel à Tony.

-_A vrai dire si, je l'ai même invité à mon bal de promo_, répondit Tony en rigolant.

-**Pourquoi êtes-vous autant obsédés par ces bals ridicules**, maugréa Klaus.

-**Ca peut être amusant**, rétorqua Tony.

-**Elle est comment ta princesse ?** demanda Marcel.

-**Délicieuse**, répondit Tony avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Il rigole bien ton Antonio<strong>, fit remarquer Emilie à Lisa en mâchant un morceau de steak.

-**Il rigolera encore plus lorsqu'il se retournera et me verra**, ajouta Lisa amusée.

Meera regardait attentivement les trois hommes au bar. Emilie et Lisa discutaient avec acharnement des musiques qu'il fallait mettre au bal. A la table d'à côté un bébé pleurait depuis cinq minutes déjà, il refusait de manger les pommes de terre que sa mère essayait de lui faire avaler.

-**Tu ne peux pas danser un slow sur du Keane Lisa !** S'exclama Emilie.

-**Si je t'assure ! Attend je vais te faire écouter**.

Elle déposa sa fourchette et sortit son téléphone.

Soudain un verre se fracassa par terre. C'était le bébé de la table d'à côté qui refusait de boire le verre d'eau que sa mère lui administrait. Un des hommes au bar se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le bruit.

Une vague de terreur envahit Meera, elle sentit ses pieds se glacer, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle pouvait ressentir ses battements dans sa poitrine. Elle reconnu immédiatement le visage de cet homme, c'était Klaus.

Elle resta un moment figée, elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Lisa et très vite sans qu'Emilie se doute de quelque chose. Elle inspira profondément.

_Rien n'est fait_, pensa-t'elle aucun des trois ne les avait vues. Elle donnait un léger coup de coude à Lisa mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop absorbée par son téléphone. Elle réessaya, il n'y eut de nouvau aucune réaction de la part de Lisa. Emilie était occupée à manger. Meera paniqua, il n'y avait plus aucune couleur sur son visage, elle était pâle comme un linge.

**Il ne faut pas que Lisa mette de la musique sur son téléphone, ça risquerait d'attirer leur attention**, pensa-t'elle. Elle donna de nouveau un coup de pied à Lisa.

-**Aie ! Tu m'as fais mal !** Cria Lisa.

Emilie les regardait à présent.

-**Désolée je n'ai pas exprès**, s'excusa Meera la suppliant des yeux de parler moins fort.

Elle voulait lui montrer du regard Klaus mais celle-ci detourna le sien avant même que Meera ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-**Voilà ! Je l'ai trouvé**, s'exclama Lisa, **c'est somewhere only we know. Je vais te faire écouter !**

-**Lisa,** l'interrompit Meera en la cherchant désespérément du regard., **tu vas attirer l'attention en mettant de la musique il y a beaucoup trop de monde...**

Mais c'était trop tard, Lisa appuya sur la touche play avant même que Meera n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

La musique démarra, le volume était très élevé.

-**On s'en fou des autres**, râla Lisa. **Alors Emilie, tu vois qu'on peut danser un slow la dessus ?**

Meera regardait avec inquiétude les trois hommes. La musique était beaucoup trop haute, ils allaient finir par s'en rendre compte.

* * *

><p>Klaus déposa son verre sur le comptoir, c'était le cinquième de la soirée.<p>

-**Antonio a toujours été là pour moi, on s'est rencontré à Paris il y a des années**, raconta Marcel à Klaus.

-**On faisait une sacrée équipe moi et toi**, avoua Tony d'un air nostalgique.

Klaus sourit, il y avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait dans ce café depuis quelques minutes. C'était des sons qui lui perçaient les oreilles. Il parvint à distinguer ce que c'était malgré le bruit des conversations et les cris d'enfants. C'était de la musique.

_Comme s'il y avait pas assez de bruit_, pensa-t'il.

Il se retourna avec rage pour voir d'où provenait ces sons affreux. Elle venait de la table du coin. Il y avait trois jeunes filles. Il remarqua que l'une d'entres elles le fixait d'un regard apeuré. Ils se regardèrent, son visage lui était familier. Soudain, il sourit du coin de la bouche, il l'avait reconnue.

* * *

><p>Meera était figée, Klaus la regardait en souriant narquoisement. Elle devinait que cette situation devait énormèment l'amuser. Elle aurait voulu détourner son regard mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas être prise au dépourvu. Klaus finit par se retourner car Marcel lui montrait la nouvelle bouteille que le barman avait apporté.<p>

**-Meera t'es d'accord avec moi ?** Insista Lisa après avoir passer un long moment à discuter avec Emilie.**Cette chanson est faite pour un slow quand même ! L'instru est lente, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour un slow !**

-**Lisa ! Cette chanson n'est pas faite pour un slow point final ! Y a même pas besoin de discuter**, déclara Emilie en tappant sur la salière.

Lisa remarqua que Meera ne répondait pas, ça faisait un moment qu'elle affichait un air absent. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose. Lisa regarda le bar, elle vit les trois hommes de dos.

-**Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Meera ?** demanda Lisa d'un air inquiet.

**-Quoi ?** Sursauta Meera

-**T'as pas l'air bien**, décréta Lisa tout en la regardant.

-**Klaus**, souffla Meera en la regardant d'un air apeuré.

-**Quoi ?** Murmura Lisa qui sentit une boule dans son estomac.

Elle regarda de nouveau les trois hommes. Un d'entres eux regardaient en leur direction à présent. Lisa le reconnu immédiatement.

Emilie vit les expressions étranges des deux jeunes filles.

-**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** demanda-t'elle avec curiosité.

-**On va tout t'expliquer mais s'il te plait reste calme**, dit Meera qui connaissait le caractère dur à cuire d'Emilie.

**Il faut d'abord qu'on s'en aille d'ici et très vite.**

**Garçon ! L'addition s'il vous plait...**

* * *

><p>Klaus vit que les filles s'apprêtaient à se lever.<p>

-**Bien Marcel je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous de nous en aller**, déclara Klaus en lui faisant signe de regarder derrrière lui.

Marcel se retourna, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-**Bon Tony j'étais ravis de te revoir**, fit Marcel en serrant la main de celui-ci, **je te passerais** **un coup de fil demain**.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent en direction de la table des trois filles dont la peur pouvait se ressentir à des milliers de kilomètres...


End file.
